frozenfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario Blog:Crisgt/Memory and Magic Frozen traducido.
Hola amigos de Wikia Frozen mi nombre es Crisgt el pinguino para darles buenas noticias que encontré la historia de Frozen del libro Memory and Magic, la historia es muy bonita y les van a encantar. Bueno espero que lo disfruten: Frozen Chapter 2 Memory and Magic Traducido Parte 1. thumb|center|400px|Elsa y Anna en la introducción del capítulo. "Uno, dos, tres!" Princesa Anna de Arendelle gritó. Sus pies estaban posados en el borde de una losa flotante de hielo. La masa de hielo se balanceaba a través de los rápidos del fiordo de Odin, un curso de agua helada. El estrecho carril de conducciones de agua corriente tenía ribazos de piedra. A la cuenta de tres, Anna saltó de una placa de hielo a otro. "Anna, ten cuidado!" Elsa llamó desde la barcaza real. Pero no había nada que detenga su hermana menor. A pesar de que Elsa era reina y dictaminó el pueblo, había momentos en los que parecía que Anna era realmente la persona a cargo. Ella había estado fuera del barco y sobre el hielo antes de que nadie tuvo la oportunidad de tratar de convencerla de ello. "Cuidadosa es mi segundo nombre!", Respondió Anna. "¿En serio?", Preguntó Elsa dudosamente. "La última vez que lo comprobé, que no era casi lo suficientemente cuidadoso!" Anna saltó hacia atrás y adelante a través de las hojas de hielo flotante. Cuando aterrizó en un témpano de hielo al lado de la barcaza real, ella se subió a bordo, uniéndose a su hermana. "Usted sabe que yo podría usar la magia para ayudarle?" Elsa le preguntó. "Yo podría congelar el agua bajo sus pies." "Es más divertido de esta manera!" Insistió Anna. La barcaza se encontraban en un barco era larga y lenta. Demasiado lento, pensó Anna. Normalmente, se utiliza para el transporte de mercancías a los pueblos vecinos. Hoy en día, Elsa había sugerido lo llevan en un recorrido por los fiordos. Anna había estado disfrutando de la gira, pero ella pensó que podría utilizar un poco más de acción. Cuando vio a los rápidos arremolinadas, sabía que era el lugar perfecto para probar el salto de hielo. Y tenía razón. Le encantaba la emoción de saltar de una capa de hielo a la siguiente. Las corrientes de propagación del fiordo hechas para un reto apasionante. "Tu turno!", Dijo Anna a Elsa. Elsa contempló las olas agitadas. "No sé, Anna. . . , "Ella dijo vacilante. "Parece divertido, pero creo que voy a pasar." "Vas a estar bien," Anna le dijo. "Además, hicimos un trato. Intento algo que le guste, intenta algo que me gusta". "¿Estás seguro de que esto es lo que te gusta?", Preguntó Elsa. Ella observó la lenteja témpanos de hielo y la inmersión en la corriente. "Positivo", dijo Anna. "Y no es magia!" Elsa cuadró los hombros y respiró hondo. Ella se preparó para dar el paso. En realidad, el objetivo no era hundir. Se trataba de aterrizar con seguridad en el hielo. Elsa saltó de la cubierta. "Su Majestad!", Gritó el capitán del barco en estado de alarma. "Está bien, Klaus," dijo Anna. "Tenía intención de hacer eso." Elsa cayó fácilmente en una placa de hielo. Ella parecía seguro, pero ella estaba sana y salva. Encontró a su equilibrio ya que el hielo flotando en el agua entrecortada. Después de un momento, ella se subió a la siguiente capa de hielo a la deriva aguas abajo. Elsa saltó de masa de hielo flotante y de masa de hielo flotante por unos momentos y rápidamente volvió a la barcaza. Mientras subía a cubierta, Anna la felicitó. "No está mal para el salto de hielo por primera vez", ella dijo. "Creo que va a ser la última," contestó Elsa. "¿No te gusta?", Preguntó Anna. "Definitivamente es emocionante", respondió Elsa. "Pero tal vez un poco demasiado emocionante para mi gusto." Anna resopló ante la palabra "gusto". El día anterior, había sido el turno de Anna probar algo Elsa que le gusta. Elsa había decidido que quería a su hermana a comer arenque en escabeche, su pescado favorito. Anna odiaba el olor de ella como un niño, por lo que nunca se lo comió. Elsa pensó que era hora de que Anna a darle otra oportunidad. *Siguiente: parte 2.* Cuando el chef del castillo había fijado el plato grande de pescado delante de Anna ese día, ella arrugó la nariz. arenque en vinagre tiene un olor raro, pensó. El olor flotaba en el comedor. El estómago de Anna dio un vuelco. De mala gana, se coloca una pequeña pieza de pescado en el plato. Elsa ya había empezado a comer. Había estado a la espera de la comida todo el día. Miró a Anna expectante. Anna clavó un tenedor lleno de peces y se lo llevó a los labios. El problema era que no quería abrir la boca. "No seas tan dramática", dijo Elsa. "Lo peor que podría pasar es que no les guste." "No estoy muy segura. ¿Qué pasa si este pez Pickles mi interior? ", Bromeó Anna. Elsa sonrió pacientemente. Poco a poco, Anna abrió la boca. Se metió a los peces dentro y apretó los labios cerrados. Se mordió rápidamente. Cuanto más rápido se masticó, menor será el tiempo que tenía que probarlo. Por último, Anna consiguió tragarlo. "Entonces, ¿qué te parece?", Preguntó Elsa. "Es tan raro como pensé que sería", dijo Anna. "¿Extraño? arenque en vinagre es la especialidad del cocinero!", dijo Elsa. Anna se encogió de hombros. "Lo siento," dijo ella. "Pero sobre todo, no me gusta." Ella arrugó la nariz. "¿Cómo se puede comer estas cosas?" Elsa no respondió. Ella simplemente una pala otro bocado a la boca. Ella sonrió de placer al engullido abajo. A juzgar por la expresión de su cara, uno pensaría que el arenque en escabeche fue la más deliciosa comida en el mundo. Estaba claro que Anna y su hermana tenían gustos muy diferentes. Siguiente: Parte 3.* De vuelta en el barco, Anna se sorprendió de que Elsa no amara hielo saltando tanto como lo hizo. Era mucho mejor que comer pescado en escabeche. "En lugar de tratar las cosas sólo una de nosotras le gusta, vamos a encontrar algo que tanto gusta hacer," dijo Anna. "Tengo la idea perfecta," Elsa le dijo. Esa noche, el cielo sobre Arendelle estaba lleno de estrellas. La aurora boreal brillaba en la distancia. Ellos eran tan brillantes que iluminaban todo el pueblo. Anna and Elsa were sitting comfortably in the back of a beautiful sleigh. The royal coachman was taking them for a ride under the stars. Anna y Elsa estaban sentadas cómodamente en la parte trasera de un hermoso trineo. El cochero real los llevaba a dar un paseo bajo las estrellas. "Esta era una idea maravillosa", dijo Anna. "Pensé que le gustaría que," contestó Elsa. "No hay arenque en vinagre a la vista." Anna se rió. Miró a Elsa. Estas últimas semanas, que habían estado pasando más y más tiempo juntos. Habían ido a pescar hielo con Kristoff y realizó una visita al Almacén del Errante Oaken y Spa. thumb|center|400px|Elsa paseando con Anna en el trineo de la realeza. Anna se dio cuenta de que no importa qué tipo de aventura que tenían. Mientras ella y Elsa estaban juntas, se divertían. Había sido así incluso cuando eran niñas. En los primeros recuerdos de Anna, ella y Elsa jugando juntas todo el tiempo. Anna se sintió feliz cuando pensaba en esos días de infancia. Pero cuando trató de recordar cosas específicas, que sólo recordaba la risa y la nieve. En el trineo bajo el hermoso cielo de invierno, Anna frunció el ceño. Tenía que haber algo más que la risa y la nieve. Ella estaba segura de eso. "¿Qué pasa?", Preguntó Elsa, notando la expresión de su hermana. "Nada", dijo Anna. "¿Recuerdas cómo solíamos jugar juntos como niñas?" "Sí", respondió Elsa, sonriendo. Anna se mordió el labio inferior. Había algo molesta a ella. "Bueno, no estoy segura de lo que hago," ella dijo con inquietud. *"Capitulo 2"*. A la mañana siguiente, Anna trató de sacudirse la sensación extraña de la noche anterior. Sólo había sido cansado, se dijo. Tenía tantos recuerdos de buenos momentos con Elsa, era difícil seguir la pista. Eso fue todo. Estaba segura de que los detalles de volver a ella. Anna y Elsa dieron un paseo en el bosque con Kristoff, Sven los renos, y Olaf el muñeco de nieve. Era el invierno perfecto mañana y crujientes, frío, y se dirigió a una bola de nieve. Anna agarró un copo de nieve fresca y hecha una bola. Ella la lanzó a Kristoff, que hizo una mueca como si estuviera enojado, luego sonrió. Persiguió a Anna a través de los árboles y la lluvia de bolas de nieve. Olaf corrió directamente por Elsa. Él se lanzó sobre sus rodillas. El muñeco de nieve juguetonamente trató de derribarla. "Olaf! Sin abordaje. ¡Esto es una bola de nieve!", exclamó Elsa. "Se supone que debes lanzar bolas de nieve!" "Pero estoy bolas de nieve! Soy hecho de nieve!" Olaf explicó alegremente. "Yo sólo lancé!" Elsa se rió y se puso de pie. Ella se sacudió la nieve de la falda. "Creo que eso es una ventaja injusta", dijo. "Oh. Nunca se me había ocurrido ", dijo Olaf. "¿Tregua?" "Tregua", coincidió Elsa. "¿Qué tal un cálido abrazo para sellar el trato?" Sugirió Olaf. Olaf amado cálidos abrazos. "Por supuesto", respondió Elsa. Ella se inclinó y abrazó al pequeño muñeco de nieve. Olaf estaba encantado. Con Kristoff sobre sus talones, Anna corrió hacia el claro y vio Elsa y Olaf abrazos. Algo sobre la situación tiró de su memoria. Olaf pidió abrazos cálidos todo el tiempo, pero eso no fue todo. Intentó recordar la construcción de un muñeco de nieve con Elsa cuando eran más jóvenes. Deben haber construido muñecos de nieve juntos. Pero Anna no podía recordar exactamente. El más trataba de recordar, más confusa se sentía. Todo lo que podía recordar era la nieve y la risa. thumb|center|400px|Elsa abrazando a Olaf. "Elsa, muñecos de nieve que hemos construido juntas, no tenemos?", Preguntó Anna. "Por supuesto", respondió Elsa. "Es gracioso. Parece que no puedo recordar ", dijo Anna. Elsa se quedó en silencio. "Estoy seguro de que pronto", dijo. "Es un poco raro, sin embargo," dijo Anna, rascándose la cabeza. "¿Por qué me olvide algo así?" "Tal vez te estás poniendo vieja", dijo Olaf brillantes. "No estoy poniendome vieja!", Exclamó Anna. Elsa apartó la mirada. Anna tenía la extraña sensación de que su hermana sabía algo acerca de su problema de memoria. Por alguna razón, Elsa no quería decirle lo que estaba pensando. Kristoff estaba de pie junto a Anna, que acaricia Sven. Sven miró a Elsa y a Anna y volver de nuevo con una expresión de preocupación. Kristoff pretendió hablar por Sven en una voz tonta. “‘Caramba Kristoff.¿Por qué está todo el mundo torpemente de pie alrededor de hablar cuando hay una bola de nieve pasando?' "No sé, Sven," Kristoff respondió en su tono de voz normal. "Tal vez tienen miedo a perder!" Kristoff reanudó la lucha, lanzando bolas de nieve a Anna y Elsa. Las dos hermanas se agacharon y se pusieron a cubierto. Anna olvidó sus preocupaciones mientras esquivaba la nieve volando. Pero una vez que Elsa era segura detrás de un árbol, ella no se reincorporó a la bola de nieve. Sólo miraba. Cada vez que Anna se metió una bola de nieve, le pareció ver una mueca de dolor hermana. Era extraño-Elsa generalmente amaba a las peleas de bolas de nieve. thumb|center|400px|Anna jugando con Kristoff "Bolas de" Nieve. Anna corrió pasado y arrojaron a su hermana con la nieve. Elsa medio corazón arrojó una bola de nieve a cambio. La bola de nieve rozó la cabeza de Anna a la ligera, y Anna cayó al suelo en señal de socorro fingido. Sólo era una broma, no duele en absoluto, pero Elsa congeló. Su cara se puso pálida de horror. Ella dejó de tocar. "Elsa, ¿estás bien?", Preguntó Anna, preocupada. "YO . . . Estoy bien ", dijo Elsa. Pero Anna se dio cuenta de que no era cierto. Algo estaba molestando a su hermana. "Acabo de recordar que tengo que volver al castillo." "Pero usted no tiene ninguna cita hoy!", Protestó Anna. "Lo sé. Yo solo . . . olvidó algo ",Elsa le dijo. "Todos vamos a volver. Tomaremos mi trineo ", dijo Kristoff. "No, en serio, está bien", insistió Elsa. "Todos ustedes quedarse y divertirse. Caminaré." Anna miró a su hermana, confundida. No era como si Elsa olvidara todo lo que tenía que ver con los negocios del castillo. El único que parecía estar olvidando era Anna. Hay algo extraño está pasando aquí, pensó Anna. Ella observó como Elsa se marchó sola se dirigió hacia el castillo. Y voy a llegar al fondo esto. Fin del primer Capitulo. Categoría:Entradas